2008–09 Montreal Canadiens season
The 2008–09 Montreal Canadiens season is their 99th season of play and 91st in the National Hockey League (NHL). The organization was celebrating the 100th anniversary of its founding in 1909. The Montreal Canadiens hosted the 57th NHL All-Star Game at the Bell Centre on January 25, 2009, and the 59th NHL Entry Draft in June 2009, as part of the team's celebrations for its centennial anniversary. Key dates prior to the start of the season include: * The 2008 NHL Entry Draft took place in Ottawa, Ontario, on June 20–21. * The free agency period began on July 1. Offseason Throughout much of the offseason, Canadiens general manager Bob Gainey pursued a possible contract with unrestricted free agent Mats Sundin, formerly the captain of Montreal's historic rival the Toronto Maple Leafs. The signing efforts started prior to July 1, 2008, and continued into August as Gainey was still actively pursuing Sundin. This, despite the fact that Sundin's agent mentioned his player "wasn't close" to making a decision on his future, and was strongly considering retirement. The chase ended with the acquisition of forward Robert Lang from the Chicago Blackhawks. The Canadiens also acquired veteran forward Alex Tanguay from the Calgary Flames in exchange for the 25th overall pick in the 2007-2008 entry draft. Enforcer George Laraque and goaltender Marc Denis were signed to the team through free agency. Unrestricted free agents Michael Ryder, Mark Streit, and Bryan Smolinski did not return to the team. Pre-season The pre-season schedule consisted of the team playing nine games in thirteen days. The team claimed victory in six of these encounters. The initial game of the pre-season was played against the Boston Bruins in Halifax, Nova Scotia. The Montreal Canadiens took part in the CBC's Kraft Hockeyville Series by playing a game against the Buffalo Sabres at the Sporting Centre Benoit Levesque in Roberval, Quebec. Some noteworthy performances at the Canadiens training camp were put forth by prospects Max Pacioretty, Yannick Weber, and Ben Maxwell. Regular season Centennial year celebrations The team has announced its intention to retire two uniform numbers during the 2008–09 season. As of March 2009, the only confirmed number is Patrick Roy's number 33, which was retired on November 22, 2008. In celebration of the Montreal Canadiens' centennial, the 2009 NHL All-Star Game was held in Montreal on January 25, 2009 and the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, scheduled for June 2009, was awarded to the city. October On October 10, the Canadiens embarked on a trip for three consecutive road games where they opened the season against the Buffalo Sabres, at the HSBC Arena. Montreal lost the opening game of the season in shootout, but subsequently won 6-1 against the Toronto Maple Leafs on October 11 and 5-3 against the Philadelphia Flyers on October 13. The team returned to Montreal after four days on the road and a 2–0–1 record. The Montreal Canadiens hosted the Boston Bruins for their 100th home opening game and won 4-3 in shootout, with Alex Tanguay scoring the winning goal. On October 18, Saku Koivu achieved his 422nd assist with the Montreal Canadiens and surpassed Maurice "the Rocket" Richard at rank number 7 for all-time assists in franchise history. Two days later, he got his 600th NHL career point when the Canadiens defeated the Florida Panthers 3-1. According to a Forbes report published in late October 2008, the franchise ranks as the 3rd most valuable in the league at US$334 million, making an 18% increase in the past season. The Toronto Maple Leafs and Detroit Red Wings were respectively ranked 1st and 2nd in the report. The Canadiens finished October with a 7–1–1 record in Minnesota and concluded the month with two consecutive road wins and a perfect overall road record. November On November 1, against the New York Islanders, Andrei Markov became the second defenceman in franchise history, after Guy Lapointe, to get 5 points in his first 5 road games of the season. On November 10, the league announced that forward Tom Kostopoulos was suspended for three games after hitting Toronto Maple Leafs defenceman Mike Van Ryn from behind. On November 11, Christopher Higgins got his first NHL career hat-trick in a 4-0 win against the Ottawa Senators. On November 22, the jersey number 33 of legendary goaltender Patrick Roy was retired. On November 24, against the New York Islanders, Ryan O'Byrne scored on his own net during a delayed penalty call, where Carey Price was pulled off for an extra attacker. On November 29, Mike Komisarek—who was not playing due to injury—temporarily took a place behind the bench as an assistant coach, in replacement of Doug Jarvis, who was at his father's bedside. Rookie right winger Matt D'Agostini was recalled from Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League and Roman Hamrlik got his 400th NHL career assist in a 3-2 win over the Buffalo Sabres. December On December 2, Saku Koivu achieved his 612th point with the Montreal Canadiens after recording two assists in a 5-4 win over the Atlanta Thrashers. He tied Mats Naslund at rank number 11 for all-time points in franchise history. Koivu then surpassed Naslund on December 6 after recording an assist in a 2-1 overtime loss over the New Jersey Devils. Matt D'Agostini scored his first NHL career goal and point and Roman Hamrlik played his 100th game with the club. The Montreal Canadiens celebrated the 99th anniversary of the franchise on December 4 with a 6-2 win over the New York Rangers. Matt D'Agostini got his first NHL assist in a 2-points performance. Georges Laraque got his first two points with his new team. D'Agostini had a successful debut with the team, recording 6 goals and 2 assists in his first eleven games. On December 13, Ben Maxwell played his first game in the NHL against the Washington Capitals after Saku Koivu was placed on the injured reserve list. On December 18 against the Philadelphia Flyers, Alex Kovalev got his 900th NHL career point. After the Christmas break, the Canadiens were back in action on the road on December 27 and won 3-2 against the Pittsburgh Penguins. The Montreal Canadiens enjoyed their 3000th franchise victory, with a 5-2 win over the Florida Panthers at Sunrise on December 29, solidifying their place as the most successful team in NHL history. Andrei Kostitsyn and Maxim Lapierre scored their first career hat-tricks during this road trip. January General manager Bob Gainey presented his mid-season report on January 13. He stated that he was looking to improve the team's power play, which was 26th in the league, and he wanted to acquire a proven player capable of helping the power play. When asked by a reporter what was his best transaction since taking over as the team's general manager, he answered that the hiring of Guy Carbonneau as head coach was his best move. February In order to help bolster their power play, Bob Gainey acquired Matthieu Schneider from the Atlanta Thrashers for a combination of draft picks. This is Schneider's second tenure with the Canadiens, who began his career in Montreal after being drafted by the team in 1987. On February 17, Alex Kovalev was asked by Managing Director Bob Gainey to go home and take a rest. He missed two games. There were rumors that he would be traded and the city was abuzz. Kovalev rejoined the team on February 21 and scored one goal and added two assists in a convincing 5-3 win over the Ottawa Senators. Kovalev received the 1st star of the game to the delight of the Montreal crowd. A reporter for the Montreal newspaper La Presse stated on the evening of February 19 that the February 20 edition of the paper would have an exposé that would make the Kovalev situation seem inconsequential. The paper reported that Roman Hamrlik and brothers Andrei and Sergei Kostitsyn were involved with a person believed to be part of an organized crime ring in Montreal. Although the players have admitted that they know the person in question, no accusations nor proof has been provided indicating that the players were involved in any illegal activities. The article has since been written off as tabloid journalism and a major example on how the Montreal media negatively treat the Canadiens players. On February 26, Gainey traded Steve Begin to the Dallas Stars for Doug Janik, who was immediately sent to the Hamilton Bulldogs. Begin, who was often a healthy scratch during the season, would have been an unrestricted free agent at the end of the season. Saku Koivu scored his 624th point with the Canadiens with an assist in a February 27 game against the Philadelphia Flyers. He became the 10th all-time leading scorer in Canadiens history, surpassing Elmer Lach. The Canadiens claimed Glen Metropolit off waivers from the Philadelphia Flyers on February 27. Metropolit was practicing with the Flyers earlier in the day when Flyers general manager Paul Holmgren informed him: "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that you're playing tonight. The bad news is that you're playing for the Canadiens". The Canadiens were in town playing the Flyers that same day and Metropolit simply moved his equipment to the visitor's dressing room. March Approaching the NHL trade deadline, Bob Gainey traded for Mathieu Schneider and claimed Glen Metropolit. Gainey confirmed that he couldn't risk trading away his young prospects for any "rental players". On 9 March, Gainey announced that he was replacing Guy Carbonneau as head coach until the end of the season. Don Lever was named assistant-coach. Patrice Brisebois played his 1,000th NHL game on March 14 in a 3-2 lost to the New Jersey Devils. During that same game, Martin Brodeur tied the all-time NHL record for career wins with 551, tying Canadiens great Patrick Roy, who was in attendance at that game. Brodeur was given the 1st star of the game and received a standing ovation from his home province crowd. Alex Tanguay had a season high of 5 points (2 goals, 3 assists) on March 24 in a 6-3 win against the Atlanta Thrashers at the Bell Centre. Alex Kovalev scored his 100th goal as a member of the Canadiens (and 23rd goal of the season) in a 4-1 win against the Chicago Blackhawks on March 31. April Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | October *Halak was replaced after the 4th goal by Anaheim. Price was credited with the decision as he let in the game winning 5th goal. |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |- | April |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#00285D" |Schedule |} Playoffs The Montreal Canadiens clinched a playoff spot following a 5–4 OT loss against the Boston Bruins on April 9, 2008, their 81st game of the season. Eastern Conference Quarter-finals: vs. (1) Boston Bruins The Montreal Canadiens earned the #8 seed in the Eastern Conference by finishing with 93 points in the conference. With key players missing such as Andrei Markov, Mathieu Schneider and Alex Tanguay, they were swept in four games. |} * Player scoring winning goal is shown in italics. Player stats Skaters Note: '''GP' = Games played; G''' = Goals; '''A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/-''' = Plus/minus; '''PIM = Penalty minutes'' |} Goaltenders Note: '''GP' = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W''' = Wins; '''L = Losses; OT = Overtime losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Saves; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average'' |} * Four empty net goals were scored. |} * One empty net goal was scored. Roster Player roster |} Staff Ambassadors * Jean Beliveau * Guy Lafleur * Yvan Cournoyer * Rejean Houle * Henri Richard Awards and records Team awards On April 11, following the final home game against the Pittsburgh Penguins, the team announced it's award winners for the season. National Hockey League Awards All-Star Game = Elected on Starting lineup = * Alex Kovalev (RW) (Captain/Eastern Conference All-Star Team, All-Star Game MVP) * Mike Komisarek (D) * Andrei Markov (D) * Carey Price (G) = Nominated = * Guy Carbonneau (Assistant-coach) Bill Masterton Trophy nominee * Patrice Brisebois (D) Records Milestones Transactions The Canadiens have been involved in the following transactions during the 2008–09 season. Trades Free agent acquisitions |} Players lost to free agency |} Draft picks Montreal's picks at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario.2008 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com Broadcasting Farm teams Hamilton Bulldogs The Hamilton Bulldogs remain Montreal's top affiliate in the American Hockey League in 2008–09. Cincinnati Cyclones Montreal continues their affiliation alongside the Nashville Predators for the Cincinnati Cyclones of the ECHL in 2008–09.Montreal, Hamilton Affiliate With Cyclones For 2008-09 See also *2008–09 NHL season *Montreal Canadiens centennial References Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey